How To Ruin Parenthood
by PurplePandaSister
Summary: The original thirteen colonies never really had it easy as kids. But instead of feeling sorry for themselves, they made their caretaker's life horrible. Too bad England isn't giving up on them. Rate T for language and just to be sure. OCsxOCs OCsXUk UkxUs
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Hetalia and never will :( Nor do I own any of its characters (though I do own Eve and Adam :D)**

**Summary: The original thirteen colonies never really had it easy as kids. But instead of feeling sorry for themselves, they made their caretaker's life horrible. Too bad England isn't giving up on them. Even if some didn't want him there in the first place.**

**This story will be broken up into four parts; toddlerhood, childhood, teenhood/statehood, and present day. **

**It's my first story so please don't kill me if my grammer is off *holds out sheild* or that I used OCs.**

Part One: Toddlerhood

Ch1

Virginia and Sister

As far a young Eve thought, her brother was kind, bright, and somewhat spacy. He wasn't a leader type but he got the job done. Adam was very caring and helped Eve with her problems. On the other had Eve  
was brave, curious, and very lazy. She got herself into a lot of trouble at her age. The two tykes had already got chased by packs of wolves and annoyed natives.

It wasn't a surprise when Adam found his younger sister spying on new settlements appearing on their land. She was pouting while staring at one paticular house.

"They built their home on my field. All those pretty flowers are dead now." She grumbled. Her dark brown eyes narrowed and her orange bangs were sheilding her face.

Adam sighed and joined her behind a bush, his own red hair getting tangled in the branches. "We can find another feild. Theres lots of them around."

Eve stomped her foot. "But I want that feild! I'll just tell them to take their feild elsewhere."

Adam hung his head in defeat. He did miss the feild as well. That was the only place he could play with the deer without being intrupted. He stopped his thoughts at a loud banging noise.

"Eve! Don't do that!" He watch in horror as Eve knocked on the door. He started yelling more when he heard someone open the door.

"Hey mister! You can't just put your house in any place. This ain't your land!" Eve growled. The green eye brit stared down at the girl.

"Excuse me?"

Adam took this chance to run up to Eve and cover her mouth. " 'm sorry, sir. She's just not used to all these settlements."

The brit was about to say something when a blonde haired, blue eyes boy ran up to him. "Arthur! Who's that?" His cowlick bouced as he tripped a little on his gown.

"Just some neighboring children, Alfred."

Eve pouted deeper. "We're not a bunch of children! My brother is Virginia! Or atleast thats what some people say."

Adam facepalmed slightly.

"Virgina? You mean the new colony right?"

"Yep! And he'll beat you up unless you get your house off our feild." Eve smirked up at the nation.

"Well then. We better get you two inside." Arthur said and moved back into the house.

"Yeah and take your- wait what?" Eve stared after him.

Arthur smiled at them. "Well your a brittish colony and I just happen to be England."

Adam stood at the sink watching the bubbles float around on the surface of the wet plate. Dish washing was his least favorite chore, but it helped him get away from the strange life he now has. It had already  
been a few years since he and Eve moved into Mr. Kirklands house. Eve had already made herself at home during the first few weeks. Adam still felt strange having someone taking care of him and having a family  
other then his sister. Alfred had made him self his older brother as well as Arthur, although Eve perfered to call Arthur her 'mom' which annoyed the man to his breaking point.

"Adam! Guess what me and Alfred found!" Eve came running in, caked in mud, along with Alfred, who looked just as bad.

"Eve its 'Alfred and I', and don't get mud in the house!" Arthur called from where he was stitching.

"Whatever. I like to say me instead of I, and I should be first because I'm cooler then Alfred!" The girl giggled.

Alfred frowned and crossed his arms but didn't say anything. Adam glared at his sister.

"Be more polite, Eve!" He sighed. "After what they did for us, you could atleast treat them kindly."

It was true too. Eve and Adam had lived on their own and tried to make their own living in earlier years but it was hard for them. They couldn't hunt for their own food because neither of them knew how. Instead,  
Eve had gone to steal from settlements. Now that they lived with Alfred and Arthur they didn't need to worry about having no food or shelter.

Adam smiled, which he usually wouldn't do in company. He was glad he finally had a real family.

* * *

**Yeah, so like I said this is my first story so I'm not really sure how good this is. The chapters will get longer later.**

**Also, in case anyone was wondering Eve is West Virginia. During the time that they were colonies, West Virginia didn't exist. It was all just Virginia. Same goes for Maine. It was Massachusetts at one point.**

**Reviewing is like petting puppies, you just can't not do it. So review for the sake of puppies~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. I only own Eve, Adam, and Juliet.**

**I would like to thank you guys for the review, not only because they are helpful but they make me more confident (go ahead...just feed my ego :D ) Also, I may not write another chapter for a few days. I've got work pretty much all weekend plus over the summer school work. But I should have something out soon and I will try to work on the next chapter on my down time.**

Ch 2

Problems In The Bay Colony

Juliet sat in her tree enjoying her afternoon watching squirrels race around getting food. She smiled down at them feeling peaceful for once. There had been some issues with the natives. They had been trading with someone, apparently European, and it all seemed well but this new person annoyed her. She and him looked alike, besides her cowlick and the curl under her left ear, but this man seemed alittle strange. He talked strange, he wore strange clothing. If he didn't have good items to offer she would have kicked him off her land by now.

Her quiet afternoon was soon over when she heard yelling. She sighed and slid down her tree, making sure she didn't get her dress stuck on the branches, and ran off to see what was wrong. To her dismay, she found the strange European and another new comer.

"I thought we already settled this! Alfred is my little brother and this is my land!"

"Oh? Then how come the colony here lets me stay? Massachusetts even talked to me. How many times have you've even seen her, mon ami?" The frenchman smirked at Arthur. He then turned toward Juliet who stood watching the two from the trees. "And here she is. Obviously she would perfer to be my colony, non?"

Juliet almost laughed at how red Arthur was from anger. She made her way up to the two men. She cleared her throut, hopefully getting both of their attention.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Bonnefoy, you and I only have a strict business relationship. I'd rather keep it that instead of being your colony or your sister." She felt proud of herself. After having to solve plenty of small problems since the settlements it was nice to solve her own problem. Ofcorse, Francis looked like he had just been kicked.

Arthur laughed. "Serves you right for assuming things. Now my colony and I will be leaving now."

Juliet narrowed her eyes at the new comer. "I don't think so, bushy brows. I'm not going to be your colony, his colony, or anyone else. Besides, atleast Mr. Bonnefoy offers trade."

"But I can trade aswell! And you will be more pleased with what I have to offer."

She thought it over. It was either stay with the somewhat annoying man or go with the other man with a bush on his forehead. She decided it was best for the natives and herself to go with the new guy.

"Fine. But I'm not calling you my brother. Ever." She gave him a glare, hoping she got her point across.

Juliet was sitting in her tree once more with Alfred. Arthur had attempted to get them down earlier but since Juliet arrived she had been trying to get Alfred to stand up to the brit. Accually, she just wanted to see Arthur get mad.

"Hey Alfred," She turned to her new playmate. "Want me to teach you how to catch a turkey?"

Alfred tilted his head. "But thats easy. They don't fly."

Juliet laughed and shook her head. "No, they do. So the only way to catch them is to use a decoy."

"A decoy?"

"Yeah. We'll dress you up as another turkey and they come right up to you."

"That sound good except why do I have to be the turkey? I was the deer last." Alfred pouted.

"Because I don't want feathers in my pants later." Juliet sighed. "Will you just do it? I'll promise you won't have to dress up next time."

He frowned. "That what you said about the deer."

She ignored him and hopped down from tree with Alfred tailing behind her. She went into a chicken coop that Arthur insisted in having, and started picking feathers out of the straw. She then began to stick them on Alfred's clothing and in his hair.

"Now act like a turkey." She watched as he made turkey noises and started flapping his arms around. "Good. Now lets go into the woods. I'm sure there are turkey in there."

^^^  
Ofcorse after being punished by Arthur for the fifth time that day Juliet was forced to clean out the chicken coop.

"Stupid, tea drinking, child abusing bastard. I bet he's spoiling Alfred right now with bandages and cakes, which don't even taste good. So what if I let the turkey chase Alfred around and he almost lost his finger. What about the poor turkey? Alfred pretty must crushed it's bones trying to hug it." She shushed a chicken away and took the rest of the staw out.

"Julie whats a bastard?" Alfred, now covered with wrappings and not feathers, had come over with what Juliet presumed was lunch made by Arthur. It looked like burned rocks covered in something green.

She then got an idea. "Its a way of describing someone you look up to. Like Arthur." She tried to smile sweetly. Alfred seemed to believe her and ran off.

"Arthur guess what you are!"

Juliet frowned again and went back to work. "Idiot."

^^^  
Arthur laid down on his bed. After having to wash Alfred's mouth out, only to find out Juliet had told him that word and ran off before he could disapline her aswell, he was pretty tired. Dinner had gone cold, and something else. It taste fine to him and Alfred seem to like it but he check if Juliet finally came how to eat and found the plate thrown out the window.

After all the hard work he put into this meal, he atleast expected her to eat some of it. The rest of the settlers had shared their harvest with the natives, which did seem to please her, but she still refused to eat anything he made.

A small thunder cloud seemed to be hovering right about the house. He hoped that not all the colonies were afraid of thunder. Alfred was hard enough to get uncontrol and he was sure his bed couldn't take that much weight. Eve and Adam had come up to stay with them during the summer. Eve had already teamed up with Juliet in destroying the shed and Adam had slipped causing the table with his good tea cups to fall.

The thunder got louder and blue lights could be seen from the window. Arthur blew out his candle and decided it was best to get some sleep while he could, since Alfred would be up in minutes. As if to prove his thoughts correct the door opened and a small blonde child in a white night gown appeared.

"A-Arthur?" Arthur peek for a second but stayed still hoping that Alfred would go away.

The child on the other hand wasn't going to go. Instead, Arthur could feel it climb into the bed and snuggle up to his back. He felt four hands grabbed his shirt.

He opened his eyes. Last time he check Alfred only had two hands. He moved the covers and saw Alfred clinging to the front of his shirt. Arthur turned his head to look behind him, pleading that it wasn't Francis. Unforchantly it looked like him and he almost screamed before he relized who it was. Juliet pulled hard on his shirt at the next loud band and seemed to be trying to keep in her tears of fright.

* * *

**I feel bad. Juliet is so mean to Alfred and Arthur, yet I'm the one making her do this *hangs head in shame* . And yeah, she looks like Francis. The curl would be CapeCod and the cowlick is Nantucket island (so its identical to Alfred's Nantucket). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or it's characters. I only own Duke, Juliet, Eve, and Adam. **

**This is where the colonies start to interact more. Also, the timeline here is a bit off. I don't think New York was the third colony England got, and I did check this. But I couldn't wait.**

Ch 3

New Netherlands

England had not been the only one who was collecting colonies. The Netherlands had set up one in the Province of New Netherlands. The Duke of York later on purchased Long Island, which allowed the young colony to meet other people. Duke, the colony renamed as New York, was always talkative and great with people.

"Duke!" Juliet raced up to her new friend. England had finally won the entire colony from the Netherlands.

"Julie? What are you doing here?" The brown haired boy sighed. He had to look down at her, him being slightly taller then her dispite her being older.

"I brought food and erm... I think its that tea stuff Ol' brows likes." She glared at the small kettle and instantly dumped its contents onto the ground.

"I was gonna drink that."

"No you weren't. I wouldn't let anyone drink that stuff. Its leaves and water! Who the hell would want to drink tea and water?"

Duke sighed again. "Apparently Mr. Arthur and I." He shook his head laughing a bit. He had always enjoyed the company of the other colony. She treated him differently then the others. "So you brought food?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and set a basket down. "Yeah. Thats all ya care about, ya fatty."

His green eyes widened a bit. "Whats up with the way your speaking?"

She shrugged. "It pisses off Artie. Thats all I care about. You should try it." She smiled at the thought.

"Maybe. So you only brought turkey, oh and bread. What happened to the tomatoes?" he asked.

"Mixing it up a bit. Eating the same thing gets boring after awhile. Next time I'll get fish."

Duke smiled at the land being used for lease. He like the languages of the Europeans, whether it be Spanish or German. It was something new to listen to rather then just English all the time. He and Juliet tried to speak to eachother with the languages of some native tribes, but it got confusing after awhile. Juliet had even tried speaking french to him but instead of responding he just sat there with a strange grin on his face. That was the last time she ever used another language around him.

England had tried to keep his attention on speaking correct English, as Juliet had tried to get him to speak the wrong way.

"Arthur, its more funner to speak Julie's way." Duke recieved a small wack on the top of his head by Arthur's book.

"It 'more fun' not 'more funner'. Atleast try to speak correctly around me."

Duke sighed. A small peice of hair moved between his eyes. He blew it upwards only to have it go back to the same spot. He huffed again.

"Whats wrong with you this time?" Arthur said, not looking up from his book.

"Long Island is revolting against my hair style. I think I might have to cut it off if this keeps happenin'.:

"You mean 'happening'. Don't forget the g." The nation sighed.

"What ever."

"For God's sake will you please just be quiet. I can't stand that accent your developing. It almost sounds like Juliet's." Arthur grumbled from behind his book. Duke hadn't relized that he had been speaking differently. He almost smiled. Not only did Juliet's plan work, but now he was more unique then the rest of the colonies.

After having his small dinner Juliet made for him, Duke set off to return the dishes. He liked to walk through the woods rather then the roads. It was more peaceful and he could see the animals more. The white tailed deer often came up to him, not close enough to touch but enough for him to get a good look at them. He named one Beck once and ever since then Beck had been fallowing him on his journey to Juliet's house. Today was no different.

"Hey Beck. Want some left over corn?" He handed it out to the deer, who took it with out much thought. Duke smiled at his friend. Even though he liked hearing languages, he like to talk a lot more. No one could stand his unstopable conversations besides Beck. Even Juliet and Alfred had to hit him with something to get him to 'shut his annoying trap' as Juliet has told him many times before.

Beck trotted besides Duke as he made his way through the dense forest into the farmland near Juliet's house. Juliet was already waiting for him with the candles still glowing inside the house.

* * *

**I don't know why I paired up Juliet and Duke since I'll have to make them rivals later (and if you don't know what I'm talking about, its baseball). The whole speaking differently thing is basicly the start of the Boston accent and the New York accent. Before everyone just assumes, not everyone from Massachusetts has a Boston accent and same goes for people in New York. Its really only in the cities that it occurs. Trust me, I would know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back~ With a longer chapter this time. Not by much but I did my best. I'm trying to plan out the other chapters faster but I get writer's block to easily. I'll try to get another one out before this weekend unless I get too busy.**

Ch 4

Broken plates and Sleeping Sheep

Ricky spent the afternoon as usually. Working hard and fishing. With his older sister below him and another colony in the north he was pretty much kept company throughout the weeks. He only barely got along with his sister. She had been so greedy about land and took stuff that was his. After that he decided he'd be more forceful around her and keep different policies, as to slowly push her away.

Anyways, he thought while sighing and brushing his short hair behind his ears. Its not like she needs to expand.

Arthur walked into the room with a basket. "I'm going to wash everything today so if you have anything that needs some cleaning bring it out now, alright New Hampshire?"

"Yes, sir." Ricky rolled his eyes and grabbed what ever was on the floor or under his bed.

"Lose the attitude as well. I get enough of it from Juliet. I just don't understand why any of you can act like normal tykes." Arthur huffed and walked out again, fallowed by Ricky.

"Because we're not normal kids."

"You don't need to tell me twice." The older man muttered. "Why don't you go clean the dishes. For some reason no one else wanted to do that."

The young colony knew why too. Who would want to clean the plates when the black monsters that Arthur called food still remained on them. He sighed and made his way toward the kitchen, knowing that there was no way out of this now.

Arthur finished washing the colonies' clothing. He had to admit that he was thankful Juliet decided to stay home today and not roll around in the mud. Everyone else's clothing haven't been clean for months or so it seemed, and it almost took him a hour just to get threw half of it. He decide to take a break and go get some tea.

"Oi, Ricky! Are you done with-" He stopped at the entrance of the kitchen to see his favorite tea cup smashed into tiny pieces on the floor. He almost felt like crying. Afterall, his fairy friends gave it too him despite what everone else said about fairies not existing.

Grabbing a broom he went straight to cleaning the mess.

"Erm, Mr. Arthur? Your not mad right?" Ricky said, finally stepping out of his hinding place in the living room.

"N-no. O-ofcorse not." Ricky missed the man's eye twitch and smiled.

"Ok! Well I'm going outside. Juliet is making a fort out of the sheets and clothing! Bye!" The child ran out of the house, snickering as Arthur shouted out in anger.

Maryland, or Abigail, was probably the most adorible child of all the colonies. Her hair was curly and almost black. Her eyes were like silver coins. Her face was round and she walked like a child would have taken her first steps, while carrying her lamb along with her.

Which may have been the reason France had lingered around for a bit, or why Adam was so protective of her.

"You and Eve must not talk to older men, expectally Francis. Arthur said he was a pervert." He would say to them. Abigail could care less if others talk to her. She was more interested in keeping her amount of land from shrinking. She always was bothered by the fact that she was indeed small.

The colonies decided, well mostly Juliet knowing Arthur had just cleaned everyone's clothing, to make an all American club house in which no one else was allowed in. Alfred and Canada were welcomed since they were on the continent but any others would be thrown in the lake before they could get in.

Abigail sat with her lamb in the corner of the fort with Adam and Ricky. "Juliet, won't Mr. Arthur get mad?"

"Nah. He'll just get jealous that we have such an amazing fort, right Alfred?" Juliet smiled as Alfred nodded. Canada, who no one accually let in since they didn't see him with Alfred, sat next to his brother and sighed.

Arthur decided at that moment to stick his head into the fort. "What are you guys doing in here?" He seemed annoyed but Abigail just smiled.

"We're making a club. But your not allowed in." She stated and the colonies pushed him out and laughed when he fell over. Alfred ran out to check on him with Matthew.

Ricky looked around. "We're going to be so dead after this."

After being punished, and cleaning all of the clothing, the colonies sat around the dinner table waiting for the second part of their punishment. Even though Arthur didn't know it, the children considered having to eat his food with him sitting there was more of a punishment then having to clean out the chicken coops.

"Alright everyone! Dinner is ready!" Arthur smiled and placed food on everyone's plates. Ricky was praying that he wouldn't die after this. Alfred and Eve were shoveling down the food, Alfred because he didn't want to make Arthur feel bad and Juliet because she was just that hungry. Adam wished he had a dog that would eat his plate for him while Juliet crossed her arms and and glared down at her food.

Matthew was forgotten and did not recieve any food.

"M-Mr. England?" Abigail spoke up. "Is it saposed to move?"

"Don't be silly. Its not moving. Its just your imagination." The brit continued to eat his food.

Suddenly the door was throw open. "Don't worry, mes chers amis! Big brother France is here to save you all from Angleterre and his garbage he calls food!"

"You git! Get your arse out of my house!" Arthur stood up glaring at Francis.

"My hero!" Juliet hugged the frenchman's legs.

New Hampshire burst out laughing with the other colonies and Maryland took this chance to throw the food out the window.

* * *

**I don't take french as a class so I have no idea if I messed up or not. The reason why Duke wasn't in this chapter because he accually wasn't settled by England until much later. So we won't see him again until we meet New Jersy.**

**Theres two colonies introduced in this chapter because:**

**A. I'm trying to make the story a little shorter but with longer chapters.**

**B. I'm skipping out on some of there settling parts of their lives**

**C. This was more of a 'family time' chapter**

**and D. I was running out of ideas for New Hampshire...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm late. This chapter is completely late. I made it a bit longer to make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. Only Juliet and Ian in this chapter~**

Ch 5

Juliet and Duke Against the Other Colonies

Juliet hated traveling with Arthur. She hated the boats and the sea. Most of all she hated that he was only bringing her along to get more colonies. She felt bad for her futured siblings. As the boat traveled further south she began complaining and asking for them to turn around.

"Just hush up, Juliet. Don't you want more land? Or another playmate you can torture?" Arthur rolled his eyes at his young charge and flipped through his book.

"No. I just feel sick and want to go home. I don't even know how you can stand being out here." She huffed, playing with the ends of her dress. "Is all wet and smells like salt."

"Thats the sea, you annoying little brat." Arthur murmered lowly.

"I heard that."

"Good."

Juliet huffed again and twirled around. She was bored. Extremely bored. So bored that she couldn't even discribe how bored she is. With a sigh she walked over to the edge of the boat and looked out as they began to head to shore. "Great. We're here. Theres no colonies so why don't we head back?" She said looking over her shoulder to stare at Arthur.

Arthur shut his book. "You could atleast try to look. I knew I should have brought Duke instead."

Juliet stuck her tongue out at England before leaving the boat to look around on the land. "Here colony. I've got icky food that England made. If you come out I'll get you better food." She called out and smiled to herself when Arthur began to yell at her.

A small brown haired head poke around a tree. "Who are you?"

Blue eyes met another lighter blue eyes. The boy stared at the girl. " 'm Ian. Who are you?"

"Juliet."

Ian stared a bit more then came out from his hiding spot. Two stray pieces of hair stood upright from his bangs. He moved closer at a slow pace with a bored look on his face. " You here to take me away." It was more of a statement then a question but Juliet nodded anyways.

"Yeah, but it was mostly Brow's idea." She said.

"He the one who was yelling at you?"

"Yeah."

And so a strange relationship began.

A few years later two other colonies were formed. Duke formed one by the name of Jack, or Delaware. He was black haired with a small curl on the lower part of his hair. One eye was covered by the head of dark waves. Another colony, Kate or Rhode Island, was formed due to Juliet banishing one of her people. Ever since then Kate and Juliet had been on bad terms. They looked alike and acted alike but Kate was more of a freedom fighter then Juliet was at the moment.

"You could atleast get along when I'm around." Arthur glared at the two girls while Jack, Ian, and the rest of the colonies talking around the dinner table.

"No! Not until she accepts that she is prejudice and rude and mean and rude!"

"You said rude twice you stupid spoiled git."

"Juliet! There will be no using that word in this house." Arthur glared down at the girl.

Alfred decided to speak up. "Unless Arthur's not here." The rest of the colonies giggled.

Arthur sighed. "Thats it. Everyone's going to bed early. And when I say early, I mean now."

Most of the colonies argued as they were directed up the stairs. Duke stayed behind with Juliet.

"I hate him so much." She grumbled. Duke patted her shoulder.

"You say that now, but we both know that you sleep in his bed willingly."

She gaped at him. "I do not!"

"Yeah you do! I see you go in there with your pillow during thunderstorms and I saw you sleeping on his bed."

"...I thought I was dreaming. I always end up in my bed."

"He carries you back." Duke smiled.

Juliet groaned. "Great. Now how am I going to deal with those stupid thunderstorms without seeming like a child." She heard Kate giggled from the stairs. "Shut up you runt!"

"You shut up you baby!" Kate laughed more and ran up the stairs screaming when Juliet and Duke chased after her.

Arthur sighed into his pillow. Yet another day having to deal with his so called 'children'. He'd have to return to his own country in the morning, and knowing those kids the only one that will say good by would be Alfred. He was glad to have such a good boy that accually listened to him. Unlike the rest who were so busy torturing eachother that they didn't even care if he was leaving or not.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred said from the door. "Eve told us another scary story and I was hoping that I could..."

"Go ahead." Arthur said, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow. "But don't make a habit out of it."

Alfred smiled and crawled into his caretaker's bed. "Thank you Arthur." He hugged England and pecked the tip of his noise.

Arthur sighed and blew out the candles. "Good night Alfred." And with that they went to sleep.

The next morning Arthur packed his things with the help of Alfred. Even so, Alfred tried to convince him to stay.

"I would but I need to check up on things back at my own home. I need you to be the man here and take care of the colonies, okay? And don't let France inside the house." Arthur said and the crew members took his bag onto the charter boats.

"B-but I will miss you." Alfred whimpered. "A-and everyone else will too." That was a lie and they both knew it.

"Promise me Alfred. Promise you'll take care of them while I'm gone."

After a few moments he finally nodded. "Okay, Arthur. I promise."

Two days later Alfred was tied to the stairs and Kate was starting pillow wars with Juliet.

* * *

**Finally. Three more colonies done. I know it really didn't involve them that much, but I gifted you with some small family moments between Arthur and Alfred. With that said, only five more colonies to go and then we move on with the plot~ I'm thinking one more long chapter before we move on to Childhood. Incase of confusion, Rhode Island was formed by a man who was kicked out of Massachusetts because of his religion (I think). Also, I'm starting another story so I will be alternation between these two. Plus I have school soon so I won't be able to write every other day. (hopefully the next chapter will make up for any lateness that happens.) I will try for every week though.**

**Reviews make me smile~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So in the last chapter I forgot to say who Ian was. He's Connecticut. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the stateOCs that I name and invent instead of doing my homework**

Ch 6

Twins, Northerner, and The Last Colony

Not only was the north spreading like wild fire, but the South was too. So now the attention is turned to that of the Carolina twins, Leah and Beth. Leah was the north and was the mature one of the twins. She would do most of the cleaning and farming while her sister focused on other duties. Although they were twins, they didn't really look the same. Leah had short, boy-cut, brown hair with bright blue eyes that almost looking like a cloudy sky. Beth had long blonde hair with the same eye color, except they seemed to sparkle with youth more then Leah's.

Beth was more of a day dreamer then Leah, but both got along well enough to take care of plantations together. They would visit Eve and Adam often and talk about the trade and farming. At home they would work hard or swim in the lake on hot days. As the twins got older and more colonized they began to fight a bit more. Each had a different opinion and each wanted to be the smarter sister.

Back up north, New Jersy, or William, was governed on his own for many years. After being known as New Netherlands, then being taken over by yet another country, he felt that it was his right.

If only Arthur agreed.

William ended up with a royal governor. He and Duke shared this governor and after many years of that he once again earned his own governor.

Pennsylvania, or Dante, was raised by Sweden. He acted much like his 'Father' as he called him once, except he looked more like Arthur. Dante became a Quaker Colony under British rule, but had a huge amount of Germans, Scotish, Irish, and others moving into his land. He felt peaceful, smart, and in touch with god throughout his childhood.

Alexander was the last colony. Georgia was founded in 1732 after many colonies were already set up and were working on trade and other parts of their lives. Being the youngest, he rarely spoke to his older siblings besides a simple nod everyonce an awhile. He acted much like his Southern siblings and perfered to farm with them.

One evening Arthur gathered Alfred, Eve, and the thirteen colonies long after they've become teenagers in an announcement that both saddened them and angered many of them. They were going to argue about the unfairness of Arthur's actions, but that was after one colony had enough of England's abuse.

**Child Hood**

Chapter 6 cont.

France and England Fight for the North.

1604

Far above New Hampshire and under Canada there was a young, small area which was discovered by a French explorer and soon colonized by France. Francis took good care of this area, who he found out had its own represenative. His name was Romeo.

Francis dress the boy in cute dresses and cut his hair to match his own. It wasn't long before the boy looked like a small, more serious, version of France himself. Arthur, not wanting Francis anywhere near Alfred, quickly tried to get control of the area. During the fighting, neither knew what to do with the boy, until Arthur brought him to meet his new siblings.

"Juliet!" Arthur called, quite annoyed by the abstance of one of his older colonies. "Get down here!"

" 'm comming you bush faced tea drinker!" She grumbled, trying to get sleep out of her mind. It was way past her bed time and she never was one to stay up late the night before church.

Romeo stood behind the tall nation and stared at the girl making her way down the stairs.

"Who's the kid? You didn't steal him did you?"

Arthur glared. "No, I didn't steal him. Since you missed my announcement earlier then your incharge of him. Everyone else was too young or had their hands full already."

Juliet whined. "But I already have enough work to deal with! Plus, I can't just take up a little brother just like that! I need time and emotional connections with him!"

"Do it, or I'll have you stand out side in your own winter."

Juliet spent time trying to control Maine but gave up a few times or just couldn't do it until finally Romeo gave into her attempts and began to live in her house. They shared everything together, including their beds. Juliet never went to Arthur during thunderstorms again, and Romeo finally found someone who didn't just want him for his land.

"Hey, Julie!" Duke called into the house.

" 'm busy!" Juliet looked down the stairs with Romeo's folded laundry. "What do you want?"

He stared at her for what seemed like hours before falling on the floor and holding his stomach from laughter. "You look like some kind of mother!"

That earned a broom stick to the head.

* * *

**Tada~ Finally done with introductions(although some were really short and I apologize for that) and onto Childhood~. So we just met Maine, who was a part of the Massachusetts Bay colony for a good amount of time.**

** Childhood will take up to four or so chapters and involve everything through the French and Indian War. Maybe more UsxUk, maybe some FranceXCanada, maybe some head bashing. Who knows.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back~ *creepy voice* Anyways. Chapter 7 is complete! :') So Juliet won't appear for a while, seeing as nothing really happens for her until later. My friend accually suggested I'd make her the main character...but thats unfair to the poor other colonies! Plus I'll use more of here in the next section~!**

**Desclaimer: I do not own hetalia or its characters. Only the ocs of colonies. I also don't own history... :(**

Ch7

A Witch Hunter's Hunt And

Juliet wasn't unkind to her people. They suffered quite a bit trying to travel from England to America. Even so, Juliet was very paranoid about the strange dark skinned people they brought a long with them. She had seen white people before, and the natives were like family, but these people seemed more distant and, in her mind, a bit frightening. A child at her age shouldn't be afraid of people just because they looked different, but she started to find her fear being justified when one was accused of being one of the devil's children, a witch.

She was completely aware it was all a set up. The two women who had claimed to be taken over by the witch's power were obviously faking it. The trouble was, there was no proof. The witch had been put on trail and had told the court who else was in this clan of evil without trying to prove her innocence. The very thought that there were more witches sent shivers down Juliet's back.

Arthur merely laughed at the colonist. They had no idea what real magic was like. He had shelves of books that no 'witch' in Massachusetts had and he performed spells that would cause an even greater fear, obviously all by accident.

He spent one night counting up the trial's victims in the towns. It was getting worse and worse each day as the hunt continued. He figured it was time to step in and calm down the citizens. Going down into the basement he found one of his older books and flipped through the pages. Grabbing candles and other various objects he darkened the room and began chanting.

Meanwhile, Juliet was sitting up in Alfred's bed, both were hiding from the so called 'witches'.

"I don't want to be turned into a newt!" America hugged the smaller child, both shaking in fear.

A large bang cause both to jump.

"W-what was that, Al?" Juliet burried her face in blankets.

"I don't know...England's cooking?" Both left the room to investigate. Juliet poke her head down the basement stairs with Alfred. The sight cause Alfred to burst into tears.

Arthur had an almost possessed look on his face. The candles were glowing with a white light. All in all it was enough to cause both children to run from the basement and back to their bedrooms.

The next morning England found the two kids under Alfred's bed.

"Alfred! Juliet! Get out from under there! You'll get eaten by dust bunnies." This statement cause Alfred to cry again.

"Great job, Brow Bastard! Now your evil magically bunnys of doom and dust are gonna kill us! I hope your happy with yourself you witch!" Juliet glared at the nation.

"Witch?"

Alfred nodded and sniffled. "Y-yeah. We saw you casting a curse last night..."

Arthur sighed and pulled Alfred onto his knee, wiping the tears off his charge's face. "It was only a spell to calm everyone down. All those other witches are not what you think they are, and more of them are dying for no reason."

Juliet climbed out from under the bed. "Don't defend them when your obviously just as guilty as they are!"

"Juliet. Don't you think its time you stop these witch hunts?"

Juliet huffed.

"Please, Julie?" Alfred gave one of his puppy dog looks at the girl and Juliet finally nodded.

"Fine. But I'm not forgiving Brow face for putting spells on my people!"

Arthur sighed. "What ever."

Meanwhile in Virginia, Adam was walking down the Potomac river looking for his sister Eve. He was enjoying the scenery around the river, being greated by a farm animal or a bird everyonce and a while. Suddenly, two high pitched shouts came from further down the river. He raced toward the shouts and soon found Abigail and Eve.

"This is my land you sheep loving farm girl!"

"Oh go die in a ditch you ginger." Abigail's softer voice seemed annoyed but not as much as Eve's.

"Uh...girls? What are you fighting over?" Adam regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth.

"THIS STUPID GIRL TOOK OUR RIVER BROTHER!" Eve shouted unnecessaryly loud.

"Its my land. Not yours." Abigail said.

Adam sighed. "She does have the rights to the river..."

"BUT WE CLAIMED IT FIRST!"

Abigail frowned. "Thats not even a logical explanation. The king let us have the..."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT POLITICS!"

"Eve calm down-"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!"

Abigail and Adam sighed. Both knew this was going to be a long fight.

* * *

**Historical fun facts:**

**Salem witch trials- Were not accually in Salem. The Hanging was somewhere else I believe. I don't know. Google doesn't help me.**

**The Boarder Conflict of Virginia and Maryland- This is still a conflict over the river. I used Eve to fight instead of Adam because Adam is more laid back, and I could just picture Eve screaming at the top of her lungs over something like this.**

**So, if anyone has any history of their state or their favorite one if you don't live in the 13 originals (or in a different country) then just say so in the reviews~! I'll be glad to add it in. It can be any time frame too. Also I like to know how I'm doing right now so that would be nice!**

**Reviews make me write my two stories faster... SO REVIEW NOW SO I CAN BE HAPPY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh... I'm so late. But I'm planning two more chapters for Christmas which should be out before that day. ^-^ They'll be really long too~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. Only the OCs of the Colonies**

Ch 8 part 1

New Hampshire and New York

Now, New Hampshire was a calm child. He did get into trouble once in a while but not as much as his other siblings. So no one really expected him to fight.

That is...until New York and him began wanting more land.

New France was a wide area and had a part which England owned later on. This land was called, _les Verts Monts_, and was favored between the two colonies next to it. Vermont, named Pat by Arthur, perfered playing alone or ignoring the two fighting colonies.

"Vermont is a part of /my/ land Ricky!" Duke shook his fist at Ricky, imitating how Arthur yelled at Francis.

"No! Pat is my little brother!"

Pat sighed, putting the toy truck a side and said, "Can't we all just get along? Maybe I should be my own colony..."

"NO!" The older two yelled then continued their fighting.

Arthur sat in the living room, knitting a few scarves for his Northern colonies. Alfred sat by him, playing with his toy soilders.

"Arthur! Which one of us owns Pat?" The two younger boys ran up to the nation, dragging the colony behind them.

"U-um..." Arthur looked down at him. "I don't remember."

Pat sighed. "Can I go play? I don't want to get into their fights again."

"Sure. Duke, Ricky, let Pat go."

The colony was released and allowed to play with Alfred.

Alfred smiled at the younger child. "So Pat, how come your hair is so long? Most boys don't have it /that/ long."

"...Its because I'm a girl, Alfred."

"WHAT?"

Chapter 8 part two

Trouble In Europe

The colonies were peaceful for the most part. They traded with who ever they liked, and got along with the Natives most of the time. However, Britain had declared war on France and soon they were fighting across the globe.

Dante sighed and rode his horse up toward his sisters' home.

"Leah! Beth! I have some news!" He called from outside their home. The twins poked their heads out their windows.

"What is it this time?"

"Its about Britain and France."

The twins rushed down the stairs, opening the door as fast as they could to let their brother in. Leah brought them some tea and they sat at the dinner table.

"Well? Whats the news? Have they've started another battle?" Beth asked.

Dante nodded. "Yeah. A new area too."

Leah sighed. "Those two are never going to stop are they? Just as the youngest of us turns thirteen in his physical form, they have to start another war. So, where is it this time?"

"Here." Dante stared down at his cup. "They brought the battles here. We have just entered the war."

* * *

**Short chapter...but I'm gonna make up for it.**

**So as a history note, Vermont was in fact fought over by New York and New Hampshire. It was also a part of New France at one point and won over by the British. And yeah, Pat's a girl.**

**Yay for a plot~! Yes. The French and Indian War starts. I like Dante... I picture him as a smart boy who is a mastermind when it comes to politics. I'll be using him a lot~**


End file.
